Data revelant to the behavior, attitudes, and personality characteristics of chronic patients during a one year community treatment program and subsequent one year follow-up period have been systematically collected. Analysis of this data is designed to help clarify the following issues: a. What are the relative strengths and weaknesses of community treatment relative to residential hospital programs? b. What is the best focus of professional staff services, working directly with patients in modifying behavior or training community members for a treatment role? c. Which is the most effective community setting: living in the homes of enablers or living in apartments with other patients and receiving supervision from visiting enablers? d. What are the characteristics of patients and indigenous community members that are associated with successful community treatment? e. What is the significance of such social psychological variables as social conflict, conflict resolution and group cohesiveness in mediating program outcome and in determining subsequent adjustment in the community? f. To what extent does instrumental behavior, self-esteem, and social motivation influence behavior in the treatment program(s), and to what degree are these, in turn, effected by the treatment program(s)?